


The Crasher

by Preisdent_Kay



Series: Bicycles & A Flower Shop [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Reincarnation, M/M, Mild Language, Underage Drinking, friendship that ultimately turns into gay feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preisdent_Kay/pseuds/Preisdent_Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean's a total pretentious college freshman, dealing with harsh nightmares along with regular old college issues. To make matters worse for him, he also rides a bicycle and somehow manages to crash into a family-owned flower shop.<br/>The story of how Jean crashed into Marco's heart.<br/>An ordinary, unoriginal college au with subtle lame horse/half jokes along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> [Marco's POV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4241931/chapters/9598041)  
>     
> Using a collection of prompts and inspiration from college au's -cough- Like A Drum
> 
> Also, I made a trailer type thing - [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uGsHiSV9Sw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's a big dork with lame ass jokes and Marco laughs at them because he too is a big dork

 

* * *

  

_I surrender honestly; you’ve always done the same for me. _

_ So I would do it for you, for you._

_ Like a drum, baby, don’t stop beating. _

_ Like a drum my heart never stops beating.. _

_ For you. _

 -Phillip Phillips _(Gone, Gone, Gone)_

 

* * *

 

       I've always had an orderly life, and I was fine with it. Everyday was like a routine; I’d wake up, say hi to Mr. Bodt who ran the flower shop downstairs and cycle my way to college. It was a stable life, and I loved it. Sure my life lacked spontaneous adventures but I wasn’t too bothered by it. I enjoyed stability; it was calming in a sense. And for someone with a short temper, I definitely needed calming.

       So as per usual, I woke up in my red-bricked apartment. It was small but it was all I needed. Mr. Bodt gave me the place after I had crashed into his store with my bicycle. Well, rather he gave me the place after I helped with the rebuilding. Despite being the incredibly pretentious person I am, I just so happened to be studying mechanics as well as law.

       It was hard work but I showed that blood, sweat and manly tears prevails. So naturally Mr. Bodt, being the entirely too kind-hearted man he was, wanted to prove his gratefulness and help me out with place to stay. I liked the place, I really did. It was open and clean, which gave me a lot of breathing room. It was pretty spacious, with large windows and open living. I loved the windows best, because a night you could see just a handful of stars. No matter the stress college put me through, coming to the place I called home was relaxing.

       After waking up, I floundered around a bit out through the bedroom and into the open space that was both living room and kitchen before checking the time. It was 7:34am, which mean I actually had time to grab something to eat.  
       I took some bread out of the plastic wrap and began putting it in the toaster when he noticed the hanging yellow flowers in the vase on his small circular dining table. _Damn the old man,_ I thought. Ever so often Mr. Bodt would come on in and leave some of his favourite flowers from the shop down below. I noticed that he’d usually place them during test days and it made me smile.

       “Daffodils, right?” I said out loud, and smiled when I knew I was right. Living above a flower shop, you start to learn some things. I wasn’t a big flower fanatic but I couldn’t deny their beauty.

        With a pop, the toast had finished and that’s when I realised he had picked the top part of the bread where it was basically all crust.

      “What a way to start the day.” I murmured. I took his somewhat breakfast and plopped it down on the table. I sat there alone but not lonely. As I sat there, I wondered.. _The dining table could fit roughly 4 people,_ I thought. _Though 4 is probably pushing it so really it could seat 3 comfortably_. Yep, I was the type of person who thought about how many people could fit at a table while munching away on whole grain toast.

 

* * *

 

       Once I finished I went back into the brick walled bedroom to choose some clothes to wear. Picking clothes for the day wasn’t exactly easy for me. If it were up to me, I’d only ever wear one, maybe two pairs of clothes. Unfortunately for me, society didn’t work like that and if you were seen wearing the same outfit for a consecutive amount of days in a row, it was perceived badly.      

        Thankfully, I didn’t have quite a variety of clothing. He only had about 5 regular T-shirts, 3 pairs of skinny jeans, 2 button-down shirts 1 pair of pants and a few hoodies. So if I mixed some clothes together, no one could possibly know that I had worn them before.

       After a few minutes, I finally chose the specific hooded jacket that I’d wear to class, which was the blue and black, striped one. I grabbed his glasses, as I was going to need them today, before I headed downstairs. I hoped that he wouldn’t be in a situation in which I'd have to take off his jacket because there wasn’t really anything underneath and I was too tired to go back up and put something else on.

       I checked myself out in the mirror last minute, just to see if I looked like a decent human being. And, I sorta did I guess, in a very crappy way. The scruffy tan thing that I called hair looked ever so grey in the early morning haze. And I was still rocking the good ol' raccoon look with those fine ass eye bags.

        I crinkled my nose. _Good thing I'm not a ladies man,_ I thought. _Because I look tremendously inadequate and in other words, like complete and utter shit.  
_

       I checked the time on his phone and it was 7:56am, _Shhhit_ , I thought. My classes started at 8:00am so I had to hurry. I reached the bottom of the stairs, which lead to the flower shop, I was practically out of the building at this point but I had to follow the daily routine.

       “Morning Mr. Bodt!” I yelled on my way to the front door. A loud noise which sounded like somebody falling was followed by, “Uh, g-good morning?”

       I stopped in his tracks. That wasn’t Mr. Bodt’s old voice, it sounded young and sweet. It was someone new. More importantly that someone new had just fallen and dropped a vase filled with the yellow hanging flowers. So naturally, I went back to help this person up. I put my glasses on the counter before extending my arm to pull up the fallen stranger.

       “Um, you look very.. young today Mr. Bodt.” I said as he took hold of the young mans hand. The stranger looked a bit flustered and seemed to be at loss of words. He coughed.

       “I’m flattered, ha-ha.” The stranger started. 

     “I’m actually his son.” He stated. I stared at 'Mr. Bodt’s son' and started to recognise the similarities between the two. He shared the same round button nose, freckled face, kind eyes and spare upper lip.

       “Right sorry! I’m Marco, Marco Bodt.” He said with a bright smile.

       “Jean Kirstein.” I replied.

       “Oh I know, my father talked quite a lot about you." Marco said. _Oh shit,_ I thought. 

       "So Jean Kirstein the bike crasher, huh?" He warmly teased.

     "But we're really grateful for you helping us out.” Marco said extending his hand to shake. Jean felt a little surprised; he only did what was natural, nothing too glorious. Still he shook Marco’s hand, it was pretty soft, delicate and perfect for flower handling.

       “It was nothing,” I said. “Hope you don’t mind, but where exactly is Mr. Bodt?” I continued.

       “Don’t worry he’ll be back, he just went back home to relax a little. I’ve finally talked him into getting a vacation, however I have to run the store in return.” Marco answered.

       “I-I hope you liked the Daffodils, my dad wants me to keep the routine. I hope you don’t mind.” Marco smiled but the guy was an open book. He looked a bit worried, and somehow it made me feel bad.

       “Nah, they’re beautiful. They’re more yellow than the post-it notes I use upstairs.” I joked. _Fuck. I mean- Oh whatever. That was a lame ass joke, Jean._ I thought to myself. Then Marco huffed out a chuckle and smiled, it made me feel a little less lame.

       “I made some coffee today, though I can’t finish it all. W-would you like some?” Marco asked. His large brown eyes somehow brightened and it made me ecstatic for some reason. _He is definitely Mr. Bott’s son,_ I thought. _Way to kind._  I looked at my phone; it was 8:00 exactly. _Fffffff-uck, I’m late_. I thought.

       “Honestly, I’d love to but-“

     “Aw don’t worry about it, it’ll still be here when you get back.” Marco smiled understandingly. I pondered; I did get to choose when I’d take my free period. Originally I was planning on taking it last so I could go home early... Oh what the hell, I’ll just take my free period now, I thought.

       “You know what, fuck it. I'm taking my free period now so it’s all good." I smiled.

       "I’d have mine with some milk if that’s alright.” I said, and with that Marco smiled and went straight to work.

       As I waited for the coffee, I took the opportunity to message my astronomy professor via text message.

> **To: Prof. Levi**
> 
> **Can't make class 2day. Taking free period.**

I let out a breath of assurance, when I felt a buzz a few minutes later.

>   **From: Prof. Levi**
> 
> **This mornings' class was cancelled- New student. We resume at 4:00pm you twit. I sent an email about this yesterday.**

_Damn, forgot to check._ I thought. _Well, apparently Astronomy class is getting new meat. Good luck for them._ I gave out a little chuckle. Once that was settled I looked around the shop; I noticed that the sign still read ‘closed’ yet the blinds were semi-open. Outside light seeping through the openings. I snuffled my nose. I hadn't really been in this part of the store, there were so many flowers and other plants here. 

       I fumbled around with a few of the flowers, trying to be as delicate as I could with them. I saw some pretty blue ones that ranged from violet to navy blue. Some others were varying from crimson red to starlight yellow, however my favourite were the green tinged Orchids. They were extremely sturdy yet they hung so gracefully and they were my favourite. Then I so ungracefully sneezed.. And then sneezed again.

        I snuffled my nose and tried to breathe in and out deeply but to no avail. I wandered on back to the counter where Marco rushed to get some tissues to him. Jean took them and blew his nose.

       “You alright Jean?” Marco asked. He reached for me, his hand placed firmly on the spine of my back and it tingled at his touch.

       “Yeah I’m,” I blew once more. “I’m fine, I think it was just a bad sneeze.”

       “Are you sure? I-I've got some medicine here in case-"

       "Ah don't worry there, Mr. Bodt" I teased. "I'm alright." Marco hefted a subtle laugh.

       "Well, I’m glad you’re okay now,” He signed in relief but his tone was still concerned. “Still up for that coffee?” He asked, to which I lifted the corner of my mouth into a sly smile.

       “You betcha.”


End file.
